The Return of The Quincy
by The Original Darkmagic
Summary: It was thought that the Quincy clan was destroyed with only a handful left alive by the Soul Society but when certain events take place then it is discovered that the Quincy's are back in full force more powerful than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of the Quincy**

**By Dark Magic**

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Pairings**: Ichigo/Rukia, Inoue/Renji, Chad/Tatsuki, Ishida/Jasmine

**Rating**s: M (Yes there will be battles and violence Hahaha!)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I have no money so don't sue.

**Summary: **It was thought that the Quincy clan was destroyed with only a few left alive by the Soul Society but when certain events take place then it is discovered that the Quincy's are back in full force more powerful than ever before prepared to destroy the Soul Society if threatened with war by the Soul Reapers.

Are they truly here to protect humans or do they have a different agenda? That and other questions are plaguing Ichigo Kurosake especially since there is the war that everyone is fighting against Aizen and his followers.

Will his friend Ishida, a Quincy also change his loyalties to be with his clan only time with tell as trust and friendships are tested once again.

**Chapter 1:**

**In the secret underground city of the Quincy 20 years ago…**

"Captain Muzaki your attendance is required immediately in the council meeting; please follow me!" said the attendant as she bowed and waited for the captain's response.

She just heard a chair being pushed back and then a voice by her ear, "You may rise now."

Immediately she brought up her head surprised that he was at the door so quickly since she didn't hear any footsteps and as she looked at the captain she blushed in embarrassment and turned quickly to face the hallway walking quickly away in the direction to the council meeting hall.

He ignored the looks the attendant was giving him wondering what plan the council has hatched now. "You would think that with all their centuries of experience the council would come up with a bright idea between them Jeez." muttered the captain as he deliberately slowed his footsteps as he neared the council chambers.

He then mentally prepared himself for the orders that no doubt are going to be issued to him today.

As the doors opened and he walked past the attendant he acknowledged the various members as he made his way to the front of the assembly.

"Captain Jubei Muzaki you have been given command of the sector once ruled by the Ishida family; the remaining survivors of the Ishida family have no power and can no longer protect the innocent.

They have allowed the Soul Reapers to overrun the city; we have been reliably informed that this is an important city due to the power that lies within the land and in the past enemies attempted to destroy this city to gain it's hidden power.

Your mission is to protect this city and the sector from all threats with priority given to saving the innocent souls from the Hollows and soul reapers who are as always selfish in accomplishing their own goals without thought for others, I know you and your division will accomplish this task given to you in good faith."

"Thank you council members, I will accomplish the mission you have given me but what is to be done with the Ishida family?" replied Jubei bowing low in respect to the leader who just gave him exactly what he wanted.

He always wanted control of Karakura Town.

"Bring them to the council by force if necessary and the council will decide how they should be punished."

"As you wish my lords; I will abide by the rules of the council and bring back what is left of the Ishida family to be judged by the members of the council."

Captain Muzaki walked out of the hall satisfied that everything was going according to plan, now he will give the good news to his squad so they can begin preparations in heralding the return of the Quincy clan to all their enemies both the Soul Society and Hollows alike. He will have to plan a very special event that cannot be ignored; this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Is there no one to challenge me? Well I will be on my way then." said Aizen as he turned and walked away together with Gin.

No one could stop him not even Ichigo who was defeated only moments ago easily by Aizen and despair was felt by everyone as all they can do is watch Aizen walk through an opening to soul society to complete his plan.

"ahhhhhhhh what a shame that they couldn't do better right Aizen after all winning a good fight certainly would make this victory sweeter don't you think!" asked Gin as he stepped into Soul Society.

"Yes it would have been less boring if they actually challenged us in any way but we need no longer be concerned since our plan is almost complete." Replied Aizen as he looked at the shinigami left behind to defend only now gathering to attack him and Gin.

The attack began in earnest with wave after wave of low level shinigami attacking Aizen and Gin which only annoyed Aizen as he easily defeated them without moving a muscle.

Suddenly a last wave of low level shinigami surrounded Aizen and attacked together which he repelled except for one who managed to touch him and then disappear when Gin ran a sword through the shinigami's chest.

Aizen turned and destroyed the rest of the shinigami ending the last of the resistance and said "now that little display is over let us begin, shall we?"

He opened a small portal and reached in pulling out a small box but as he opened it a butterfly flew out of the now empty box into the sky.

"Gin what is the meaning of this?" asked Aizen as he destroyed the box and turned to face his ally.

"It simply means Aizen Sosuke that I require all of the hongoku for something much better than what you had planned but you have proven useful to me that is why I am allowing you to live for the time being." Replied Gin as he disappeared into a portal.

Aizen screamed his displeasure and released all of his powers causing him to realize that something was missing within.

"How dare you betray me and you took all the power it gave me well you will die only by my hands Gin!" swore Aizen as he realized that he cannot stay in such a weaken state in soul society or he will die.

At the same time Ichigo came through the portal Aizen left opened.

"Bankai!"

Aizen turned to defend himself as Ichigo attacked in full force.

**Meanwhile above Karukura Town...**

A portal opened and three persons stepped out together with Gin Ichimaru causing all fights to stop briefly as the arrancars saw him.

"What the hell is going on?"


End file.
